Light VS Shadow
by buddykilla
Summary: L has been working on the Kira case for months and has begun ordering in help from the criminal world. L hired the best. Light feels threatened by her keen eye and sharp mind. L is interested by her abilities. But will L dig too deep this time? Will Light's plan as Kira fail?


Distant and Lonely

Buddykilla

(LxOC) L Lawliet has been involved with the Kira case for many months now. He realizes he needs more help than just a con man and a thief, so he calls in an assassin. But she comes with a secret and L wants to know what it is.

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Miyu scratched at the back of her pixie hair stared out the window of the car. The driver hadn't said a word to her, she wasn't complaining, she wasn't much of a talker. The plane ride to Japan was long and the flight attendant had nearly talked her ear off. She thought about the recent phone call for her latest contract. Whoever this L guy was he seemed legit and was willing, VERY willing to pay her. He included room and board, free food, transportation, and all the equipment she may need for this assignment. _A long ass assignment, a year is ridiculous._ Miyu rolled her eyes at the thought.

The driver pulled up to an old parking garage door.

"This is where you get off I'm afraid." He said. Miyu nodded grabbing her backpack from the space beside her. She handed him the fare as she stepped out. She glanced up at the massive structure. She watched the taxi pull away. She smiled when it was out of sight; L wanted her to prove her skill upon arrival.

"No time like the present." Miyu said pulling a rope and pistol from her bag.

"Well, it seems that our focus needs to be on the Yotsuba Group." L said.

"Perhaps Yotsuba is a front for Kira's true purpose, like an optical illusion." A soft voice said above them. L, Light, and the Task Force all looked up but saw nothing but the ceiling.

"I'm over here." The voice said. Everyone turned and saw a tall, young woman standing on the stairs. Her short, ivory hair glistened in the dark. She had light peach skin, glassy yellow looking eyes. Her outfit showed obvious curves; she wore a fitted black tank top, red/black/chained flare pants with a fitted leather jacket and black heels. Her makeup was basic eyeliner and the faintest touch of silver eye shadow. Intimidating was an understatement of her appearance. L gaped at her briefly before catching himself.

"Everyone this is Miyu Kimagi, she's well known in the criminal underworld as The Shadow."L explained gesturing to Miyu. She bowed low and smiled at the group. L continued, "If you would all introduce yourselves and make her welcome."

"Hold on!" Light said. "Why is a criminal here?"

"I've worked alongside L before, but just like L works in secret, so do I." Miyu's explanation rang valid to everyone, seeing as they all nodded in agreement. Soon everyone gave out their names and alias' and Miyu kept each one into memory. She noticed all too easily that L was staring at her, but he did seem to be the "weird one" of all of them so she brushed it off. Her instinctive side, however, told her he was suspicious of her already, which made her squirm inside.

"I hope we can be good friends after this you seem like a good eye to keep around." Matsuda said leaning a little too close to Miyu than comfort allowed. L stepped between them; Miyu noticed the handcuffs around his and Light's wrists.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said backing up the stairs, "but I'm really tired from the flight so I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Watari, please show Miss Kimagi to her room."

"Yes Ryuzaki."

An older gentleman stepped down the stairs and waved for Miyu to follow him. She climbed up with a final wave to the others. L stared at the papers, not paying full attention to what was on them, his thoughts kept wandering to Miyu. Her appearance was entirely natural, no dyes in her hair and no contacts were in her eyes. _Why does she look like that at all? She has to be human. Kira has a god's power, maybe she does too._ L thought. He began analyzing her profile over and over. _It's a fifteen percent chance that she isn't human and a forty percent chance she's on some kind of performance enhancers._ L concluded. At least he had a distraction for when the Kira case was bothering him.


End file.
